Laura's Quest
by Twilight Gurl
Summary: Okay, PG-13 now because of a curse word. Well...several. Anyway...this has Lisa, Laura, and Courtney (Yes, Altered fans, we're in another story! I got bored...don't worry. Altered is still coming along!) Laura finds Ring, twist in it, and yadda...
1. Laura Finds the Ring

The day had gone on much like I had expected. There wasn't really much I could do. It was the same thing everyday.I woke up, rode the bus, did some tests, ate lunch, slept, rode the bus, did homework, shower, sleep. It was the same thing everyday. High School for a ninth grader was more boring than I had ever imagined.  
  
Until I came across the ring.  
  
Yeah, I guess I always thought that the ring would stay the ring. I mean.its bad enough I had to deal with tests and all.but the ring? Come on, the least it could do could have been staying on the piece of paper where it was first written!  
  
I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
It was a day like any other day. I was walking up from Health during my ten minute locker break. Usually that consists for running up two flights of stairs, to my locker, to the bathroom, and back down a flight of stairs to get to my next class. But this day.the bad karma was going all out to get me.  
  
"Hey Laura!" Mike called while I was exchanging books at my locker.  
  
"Hey Mike," I mumbled back. I glanced toward his direction but he was gone. I sighed and shut my locker. There was no way I was going to make it to the bathroom before next period. I was already running late.  
  
I began to walk out of the cluster of lockers when something caught my eye. It was glimmering in the light of the sun coming through one of the ten windows in my school. I walked over and picked it up. I began to put it on but it was too small. Just as I was about to chuck it, the ring changed sizes. It fit my ring finger just fine.  
  
A little red flag should have gone up then. I was a full blown Ringer; you think I would have noticed a golden ring changing sizes?  
  
Sadly, the blonde part of me got the best of me.  
  
I just thought of it as an aftereffect of being hungry, so I ran down the stairs to make it to my Spanish class.  
  
"Hola, Senora." I said to my maestro.  
  
Spanish was my least and favourite subject at the same time. I sat through twenty minutes of class and then the bell rang for lunch. We had lunch in the middle of our class period.  
  
I met up with my fellow Ringer Courtney and some other friends and headed down to lunch. That's when somebody stopped me.  
  
It was Vice-principal Mr. Fladnag.  
  
"Mr. Fladnag!" I said in disbelief. My mind ran through every thing possible I could have done to make this possible.but I could turn up with nothing.  
  
It could be that I missed turning in an assignment.I shook my head. I was being irrational. I hadn't done anything.  
  
"See you later, Court." I said as she began to head down the stairs for lunch.  
  
"Actually," Mr. Fladnag said, "You may want to bring her too."  
  
Courtney and I exchanged death glances as we made our way down the hallway the center of the hell-hole of a school. The Office. Every kid's nightmare.  
  
We sat down in his office and I began to twiddle with my ring. I was nervous. I was desperate to do anything to get out of there.  
  
"We have a problem," Mr. Fladnag said.  
  
"We do?" I squeaked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why did you bring Courtney?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Laura.somehow you have found the One Ring of Power." 


	2. Explanations

I coughed in disbelief. "Mr. Fladnag, could you mind making a little more sense. It's a book.not reality." I smiled an angel smile.  
  
He nodded. "To the unsuspecting eye, it is. But to the people who see it as more....well...perhaps imagination could become reality."  
  
Courtney sat quiet in the corner chair. She seemed to be debating something. Her eyes were glazed, just as if she was in deep thought.  
  
"Mr. Fladnag...if this is some April Fool's joke, it's over now. I really don't have time for this...I have to go to lunch.....  
  
"Laura!" he yelled as I got up to leave. "You sit down, now! Have you ever realized my name, spelled backwards, is Gandalf? Or perhaps that wanting or desire to go to Middle Earth being too strong, one day? Or that, perhaps, a GOLD RING appears to you the DAY Return of the King comes out in theatres?"  
  
I looked at him, trying to make up my mind. It was impossible yes.........but it had been an opportunity I had been waiting for since...for ever.  
  
"FUCK!" Court suddenly screamed from the corner chair.  
  
"COURTNEY!" I yelled, eyeing Fladnag.........I mean, Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, Courtney?" he asked her, WAY too calmly. I mean, she had just CURSED in FRONT of the Vice-Principal.  
  
"I saw it." She said in disbelief. "I...saw it! Middle Earth! It was right there! I was walking down the streets of Bree...it had to be! I saw all these people. It was just so real..." she looked at me. "That's it, I've finally cracked."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"And it is there that you must meet her, Laura." Fladnag said.  
  
"How? And are you Gandalf? And what about my sister?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. "Middle Earth is some place that exists only in out hearts. You can easily move back in forth with just a simple thought. One simple thought, and your heart goes there. One simple thought...and you can come back here. As for me being Gandalf," he said, "I am not. However...fate was being stubborn when I got my last name. Whenever I switch to Middle Earth, I am Gandalf. For a short while, at least...until I come back here...when I become Mr. Fladnag. I shall be able to help you, but only a little. As for your sister..."  
  
The door burst open and in stormed Lisa.  
  
"I AM WILLING AND READY!" she yelled. She looked up to the ceiling. "ALIENS! I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS! GOT THAT?"  
  
"Lisa," Fladnag said, "Sit down and close the door. I am not an alien, nor is this about aliens."  
  
"Damn." She said closing the door and sitting down.  
  
"It's about Middle Earth." Courtney stated. "Your brilliant sister found the Ring of Power here."  
  
"WHOA!" Lisa screamed. "Let me see it, Laura!"  
  
"NO!" I said and recoiled away.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"The Ring is beginning to take you over. You must leave...NOW! Begin in Bree. For now, you three shall take the Hobbit's places."  
  
"We won't be short, will we?" Lisa asked.  
  
"No, no. Not at all."  
  
"Wait," I said. "Can't we just fast forward to Mount Doom and get this over with? I mean, we can control when we pop in and out of Middle Earth."  
  
"Laura, popping in and out of Middle Earth only causes you to fall to the Ring faster. As for moving forward...unless you want to create a course of events that would destroy Middle Earth...which, I might add, is what you're trying to save...you will NOT go forward past Bree!"  
  
"Okay.next week.we're dealing with aliens." Lisa said. "They are so much easier."  
  
"Just merely think.and it shall be."  
  
We all sat down next to each other.  
  
"When you come back, imagine this same moment.so that no time will pass and I shall not have to cover for you for a year."  
  
"Won't you have to anyway, and then we'll undo it?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Idiot," Lisa snorted. "We're going to be the only ones who feel the one year, when we close our eyes, to Fladnag and anyone else who's watching, will think no time has passed. When we open our eyes a second later, no time will have passed...save a second...and we'll be the only ones who realized that we just spent a year of our lives in Middle Earth."  
  
Fladnag looked at her.  
  
I smiled. "Time travel freak."  
  
Fladnag nodded. "Go." He said.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought...and suddenly I was floating in nothing...then sitting at a bar with a pint in my hand. 


End file.
